sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
MyMCU 1.1
=Phase One= X-Men: First Class =Ideas= *Phase One: **Captain America **Fantastic Four **Iron Man **X-Men: First Class **Wolverine *Phase Two: *Phase Three: * *Magneto background movie? call it House of M? focus on Genosha? maybe Magneto gets sent there after X1? * * *Series ideas: **X-Men ***'X-Men: First Class. '''X1: First Class, vs. Magneto ****Introduces Cyclops, Jean Grey, Iceman, Beast, Storm, Polaris? ****Introduces Magneto, Mystique, ****At the end, a cameo appearance by Siryn, Wolverine, Colossus ***'Brotherhood of Mutants''' ****Introduces Havok, Sunfire, Gambit, Cable? ***'The Wolverine' ***Emma Frost brought in when? ***we need a Mystique movie somewhere to introduce Rogue... ***X2: Sentinels ****starts off with rescuing Shadowcat and Nightcrawler? ***'''X-Men: Mutant Massacre. '''X3: Mutant Massacre ****Introduces Morlocks, Marrow, ****Angel brought in here? ****Maybe uses U-Men, too? ***X4: Apocalypse ***X5: Dark Phoenix ***then M-Day? Avengers vs X-Men? *** ***Prime sentinels movie?maybe they're the villains of X5? Nimrod and ***Final Wolverine movie involves him killing Sabretooth with Muramasa **Captain America ***Captain America. like Indiana Jones. maybe introduces Black Panther (probably a bad idea) and focuses on Baron von Strucker ***Invaders movie? maybe before Cap? focuses on thwarting the Red Skull. ****main characters: Spitfire (recently turned? no? maybe she turns in the movie?), Union Jack (who dies between movies), Captain America (duh) *****Blazing Skull? WWII-era Ghost Rider ****baron blood miniboss, Red Skull big bad? maybe Axis of Evil villains? ***Captain America: Cold War - focuses on HYDRA waking up Captain America and pitting him against the Avengers. Eventually, Cap realizes what's wrong and turns against HYDRA and the Black Widows. Helmet Zemo is the big bad? ****Main characters: *****Steve Rogers *****Natalia Romanova, Yelena Belova, Orphan Maker (female, killed in a fight against Black Widow), Stefanya Melkinova (killed while trying to escape alongside Black Widow) *****Possibly Red Widow?? Save her for a Black Widow or a movie spinoff? *****Nadia Pym??? Maybe tease her and Bucky Barnes towards the end? **Spider-Man ***Into the Spiderverse - After being attacked by Silk, Spider-Man flees into a trap. He discovers Spider-Gwen and stuff ***Black Cat **Iron Man ***Force of Nature are the villains in an Iron Man movie? **Fantastic Four ***FF1 ***FF2 - Inhumans, introduces Terrigen Mist, Frightful Four ***marriage somewhere here ***FF3 - Kang the Conquerer? Reed wants to give the newborn ***FF4 - Galactus + Silver Surfer? **Daredevil ***First movie mixes Yellow and Man Without Fear? ****maybe split them up? Man Without Fear begins early-on in the movie, and eventually the Man Without Fear puts on a mask? ***Second movie is Daredevil and Elektra? * *Interwar and WWII superheroes: **Team: The Twelve **Team: First Line ** **Claire Voyant *Secret Avengers? maybe it forms after the Ant-Man missions and such *Young Avengers? *Avengers Academy **Synapse? *Night Thrasher and the New Warriors *Satana and Hellstrom? *Human Torch gets Terrigen'd? *Mar'Vell shows up, then Carol Danvers *PODS is created alongside Ultron? or after? gets kind of an Iron Giant-style movie/scene with Aikku *Villains to use: **Sabretooth **Klaw **Hela **Loki **Ultron ***Mega Ultron **Iron Maiden - villain of a Black Widow solo movie or its sequel? **Superia?? **American Kaiju - villain of an Avengers Academy or Young Avengers movie? **Enchantress **Annihilus **Thanos **U-Men: minor villains in X2 or X3? **Galactus **Shadow King - villain of a New Mutants movie? **Shuma Gorath **Kilgrave/Purple Man **The Brood **Ultron **Ex Nihilo **Force of Nature **Terrax the Tamer/Tyros **The Mandarin **Bloodscream? **Silver Samurai **Viper **Black Swan, for a Deadpool movie **Nitro *movies to do: **Spiderman **Ghost Rider **Starbrand **Nova **Captain Marvel **Runaways **Power Pack **Yellowjacket **Daredevil, towards P1-P2? **Daredevil and Elektra? I really don't think Elektra can stand alone **World War Hulk: doesn't use the plotline, but uses the name/general "hulk vs military" theme. maybe also uses Hulkbuster? *people to include at some point: **Sabra **Taskmaster **Angel Salvadore/Tempest **X23 **Daken **James Hudson **Xorn? Make him a member of the Brotherhood? **Boom Boom - maybe make her responsible for the Civil War, rather than **Monica Rambeau **Maya Hansen? **Swordsman *Baron von Strucker and his twins Andrea and Andreas. Andreas eventually joins the Avengers *Wolverine movies: **Madripoor/Japan. possibly Japan is the final setting, where eh gets Muramasa and kills Sabretooth? *magik movie about her time in limbo? *revolutionary idea: don't introduce Cap as a main avenger. follow the comics????????? **Phase One: groundwork **Phase Two: foundation of the Avengers **Phase Three: "Captain America era" **Phase Four: "grand age" of the avengers. possibly Galactus fight? **Phase Five: Avengers Disassembled -> Civil War? *Runaways film in late P3, P4? Phase One *Wolverine shows up at the end of X-Men: First Class *We need a Hulk movie **Rick Jones *X-Men First Class **Following the stage set up by Doctor Doom, Magneto attacks something important with his Brotherhood **gathering of the x-men... done by Forge and Beast in the Blackbird? *The Man Without Fear **Matt Murdock returns to New York after being fired in Boston **Matt Murdock heads to his dad's gym where he reminisces about his father ***Maggie leaves for the nunnery ***Battlin' Jack doesn't take the dive in the fight against Slade ***Battlin' Jack gets shot **Mickey (Michelle) is there, in the gym **Matt begins to train Mickey **Matt's backstory is slowly revealed to Mickey ***Battlin' Jack beats Matt after he consistently has run ins with Officer Liebowitz (earning him the name Daredevil) ***Matt runs off into the storm drains for most of his summer days ***Matt saves the life of an old man as a tanker heads to collide ***Matt goes blind, Maggie visits him in hospital ***Stick trains Matt **The Kingpin brutally murders Dante Rigoletto and sets out to reassess his criminal empire **Matt Murdock meets Foggy Nelson in New York, and Matt employs himself under Nelson **Mickey is kidnapped by the Kingpin's men **Matt dons the Man Without Fear suit **Matt heads to the docks, where he discovers the Kingpin's operation of child trafficking **Matt rescues the children, but nearly loses to the Kingpin in a one-on-one fight before Mickey rams him with a truck, giving Matt the distraction he needs to save them both **Karen Page begins to work for Nelson **Daredevil fashions his red and yellow suit **Fixer Sweeney is targeted by the Kingpin **Slade works for the Purple Man **Daredevil chases down Fixer, who dies of a heart attack in the subway **Daredevil arrests Slade, Nelson + Murdock prosecute **Karen Page is kidnapped/seduced by the Purple Man **Daredevil visits Slade in prison, before his electrocution, who divulges the location of the Purple Man **Daredevil attacks the Purple Man's apartment **The Purple Man sends waves of women to attack Daredevil. Daredevil sends one off of the balcony to her death, scarring him **Elektra attacks? **Daredevil saves Karen Page **Karen Page says she'd prefer if the Daredevil wore red **Nelson's law becomes Murdock + Nelson **postcredits: **Purple Man being sent a warrant for arrest, pheromones police and gets away **Elektra Category:Comics Category:Marvel